


Rage Against The Dying Of The Light

by MarchForOurGays



Series: Do Not Go Gently [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Discussion of Abortion, James Tiberius Fucking Kirk Makes Questionable Life Choices Once Again, Jim Kirk Will Not Take Your Bullshit, Khan Has No Redeeming Qualities, Mpreg, Multi, Nyota Uhura Will Not Take Your Bullshit, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pavel Chekov Will Not Take Your Bullshit, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Spock We Love You But You're Such A Dumbass, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchForOurGays/pseuds/MarchForOurGays
Summary: Jim Kirk is pregnant, the first Omega captain of Starfleet's flagship, has a batshit crew that drives him up the walls, and has an Alpha that is quite possibly the stupidest fucking being alive for almost dying in a fucking volcano and expecting Jim to be okay with it.Spoiler alert: He's not. And his pointy-eared asshole of an Alpha is going to be sleeping on the couch for averylong time. He should honestly put Spock in a red shirt if he keeps doing this shit. But, then again he really doesn't want to be a widowed, pregnant Omega at twenty-four.Jim's honestly had his fill of misogynistic, knot-head Alphas (thank fuck he didn't mate one of them, he's not following in Winona's footsteps) but this Khan Noonien- whatever the hell his name is makes Jim want to crawl into the warp-core of his ship alone with his babies and stay there until he dies or the asshole goes awayPreferably, the latter option would be nice.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Michael Burnham & Spock & Sybok, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Do Not Go Gently [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/940752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue: The Lamb Shall Cry When It's First Blood Is Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another behemoth, another two years writing it. Surak help me.
> 
> Hi! if your're new here welcome to the series Do Not Go Gently, it's basically the Star Trek AOS series but with a twist. This fic has an older sister called Lose A Battle, Win The War which I would HIGHLY recommend reading that one first before starting this one, since there will be some parts to the plot and inside jokes you're probably not going to get. If you're returning, welcome back! I'm glad you decided to ride the roller-coaster pain train that is this series again! I will warn you guys if you have not read the tags, READ THEM PLEASE BEFORE CONTINUING because I don't want any reader to be triggered by any part of my story without knowing before hand. I will try to post warnings onto each chapter that has massive triggers so that people who still want to read, can skip ahead to the next chapter. I'm warning you now guys, I'm throwing you into the deep-end headfirst without even a chance to breathe before taking the plunge, the first chapter's short but I promise you the rest will be longer than the beginning. 
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE UP AHEAD

"Stop, please!" The omega screamed as the big, burly alpha crew-member pinned him up against one of the doors of the medbay, preventing the omega from thrashing around and protecting himself. The scar on his forearm that was recently fixed by McCoy after a precarious stabbing incident on an away mission was starting to split apart once again. He could feel his muscles and veins start separating at a rapid rate while the alpha held his wrists tightly enough that the omega thought that his wrists were going to snap from the sheer amount of force placed upon them. The alpha's other hand crept down the omega's side until the hand stopped at the button on his pants before brutally ripping off said item of clothing as well as his briefs, exposing his lower body to the alpha in front of him. 

_NO_ the omega's mind screamed as the Alpha wrenched his legs apart wide enough to see his hole before roughly pushing his fingers inside, causing the omega to start to bleed. This wasn't how his first time was supposed to go. His actual alpha was waiting until he was ready, not like this monster who took everything and gave back nothing, who only caused him pain. 

_"Doctor McCoy, he hasn't eaten in three days, I'm getting worried."_

_"Christine, I understand but he won't let anyone near him except his mate and even then he can't even touch the poor kid."_

_"I know, Leo, but he's skin and bone. Can't we do something to help him?"_

_"Nothing that won't traumatize him further."_

_"Where's his mate?"_

_"On the bridge working Alpha shift, he should be done in an hour."_

_"Maybe we should try getting his mate to get him to eat?"_

_"Alright, we can try but I don't want to scare the kid any further."_

_"I'll send a message to his mate's station."_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The omega hears his alpha yell, his kind, caring alpha who would burn this entire ship to the ground just to make him feel safe. The omega screams when the alpha breeches him, his first time being entered, he only wished that it was by the alpha he loved, not by a cruel, uncaring person who drains the life force from someone he chooses to take _everything_ from. 

_"Leonard, have you seen his blood-work? "_

_"I've perused it but not read it fully yet. Why, is something wrong?"_

_"Leonard, he's pregnant, and we know he had never been knotted before three days ago but-"_

_"You haven't told him, have you?"_

_"No. Not him nor Lieutenant Sulu, I just found out twenty minutes ago. And there's also the fact that they've only been courting for three weeks I wasn't sure."_

_"Hikaru's a good man, he wouldn't abandon the kid over something like this, it was neither of their faults to begin with. I should have made sure that fucking alpha was sedated enough. It was my fault Chrissie. I should have checked."_

_"It's no one's fault besides the alpha who currently resides in the brig, you didn't know what was going to happen."_

"Bones, hack into the medbay doors so Sulu can kill this motherfucker where he stands." He hears from the other side of the door. _Please hurry,_ his mind begs and he doesn't know whether it's to the alpha to finish and be done with it or for the doors to open and he can scream into the arms of his friends, his mate. He hopes that Hikaru won't leave him for this, he hopes Hikaru doesn't see him as a whore that allowed some alpha to have him first. 

_Maybe I am a whore, I should've fought back harder, maybe I deserve this._ Pasha's mind ponders before he blacks out falling to the floor, not even hearing the phaser fire in the distance.


	2. The Ones Who Were Pillaged Are Now The Pillagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Starship Captains cannot predict the future James, even you." And Jim lets out another long sigh, longer than the last few as he watches Leonard and Chapel exit as silently as they can out of Chekov's private room, thankfully there's no one else in the medbay besides the six of them, so it's more eerily quiet than normal. Jim slides Spock's hand to his lips, gently kissing it and wiping the dried tears from his eyes with his other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Quarantine everybody! I hope that you guys are staying safe through this pandemic, even though I think we're all going a bit stir crazy at the moment. 
> 
> As updates are concerned, I'm just updating all of my fics when I feel that I have a chapter that isn't sloppily thrown together at 3am like I usually do. However I will update all of my fics when I feel that what I have is good enough to post, so it might not be a regularly scheduled thing. But I appreciate all of you guys that are sticking with me. I know you guys were shocked that I left it on a cliffhanger last chapter but what can I say? I love them even though they can be a pain in the ass to write sometimes. Like usual, I will post the warnings below in all caps so that you guys can see it. 
> 
> With Love,
> 
> MarchForOurGays
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF ABORTION AND MURDER, ALSO MENTIONED SUICIDE

"I could have done _something_ to protect him." Jim slumps in a chair near the closed doors of Chekov's private quarters, his face in his hands, watching Chapel swarm around the teenage Omega and Hikaru standing by his love's side, holding his hand while Leonard tells them the news that makes Jim's stomach turn in unpleasant memory. He's been in Pasha's shoes, heard the same words, he knows Bones would be more sympathetic and loving rather than the cold, aloof, clinical doctor he was faced with. 

Jim was forced to make a decision right then and there, he hopes Leonard will give them more time to think it over. 

He sees Pavel start sobbing into Hikaru's arms, said Alpha held his mate tighter, kissing Pasha's soft curls and wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Jim feels his own mate rub his shoulders and back as a sign of comfort. He feels as if he doesn't deserve Spock's touch after the things he's done, some of which he hasn't even told Spock yet, Tarsus, Frank, he knows that Spock wouldn't do anything harsh if Jim ever told Spock the truth, but somewhere, in the back of his mind he hears this little, nagging voice that just seems to not go away. 

_If you told your beloved mate everything, he would be disgusted by you. He wouldn't even look at you. He'd probably transfer ships because you'd be worthless to him._

He hopes Spock wouldn't be disgusted by him. He hopes that Spock's love for him doesn't change or falter. 

"Ashayam there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. You did not know what would happen." Jim lets out a long sigh, his shoulders deflating into a slumped position as Spock knelt down by Jim's side, wiping his mate's tears away and projecting calm and loving feelings through skin-to-skin contact as well as across their bond. Jim grabs the larger hand that's gently caressing his face and holds it there, the need for a loving touch that soothes the demons that have now come to plague his mind. Thankfully, Jim doesn't think Spock can sense he's blocking some of his mind as he lets out another choked up sob which causes Jim's eyes to leave Spock's as he forces himself to try not to start crying again. 

"I should have known, Spock." Jim whispers as his mate's thumb tenderly rubs against his cheek back and forth. 

"Starship Captains cannot predict the future James, even you." And Jim lets out another long sigh, longer than the last few as he watches Leonard and Chapel exit as silently as they can out of Chekov's private room, thankfully there's no one else in the medbay besides the six of them, so it's more eerily quiet than normal. Jim slides Spock's hand to his lips, gently kissing it and wiping the dried tears from his eyes with his other hand.

"I need to talk to him Spock, he's just a kid, and this is a shitty experience that will stay with him for the rest of his fucking life." And with that, Spock gets up wordlessly, pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead and whispers that he'll take over the rest of his shift in the chair before quietly walking out. Jim sends his love and gratitude over their bond as he forces himself to adjust his command golds and clear his throat before walking through the doors and smelling thoroughly the distress and resentment that was oozing out of poor Pavel's scent glands. 

"Pasha, is it okay if I speak with you?" Jim eyed Sulu before continuing, "Alone?" He could almost physically _hear_ Hikaru stiffen at the thought of someone talking to his mate alone, but, seeing that Jim was a mated and pregnant Omega with no chance of causing Pasha any type of threatening distress, he looked to his mate before turning back to his Captain and leaving the room and exiting into the medbay, but not too far away to watch what could happen in his absence through the glass doors. 

Jim turned to his young ensign, whose face was pale except for his eyes and nose, which were red from crying, and his hands splayed out like a protective barrier across his stomach. Pasha's first words almost shattered Jim's heart into a trillion pieces when his voice, rough and nasally due to the excessive snot produced when he was crying, but oh-so tiny and fragile that it barely broke the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. 

"Keptin, I am sorry that I allowed this to happen to myself. I am also sorry that it caused you distress, it vas my fault sir." And _that_ made Jim rush over to the broken ensign and hug him within an inch of his life. 

"It is not your fault Pasha, do you hear me?" Jim pulled back minutely to cradle Chekov's tiny face in his hands before vehemently reassuring the young Omega, " It is _not your fault."_ And Jim's words caused Chekov to break again into loud wails and sobs against his Captain's shoulder as Jim just rocked him back and forth on the bed in a sign of support and comfort.

"Keptin," Pavel breathes after his sobs had started to die down, and Jim releases his grip on the boy's body so that Pasha could meet his eyes in a fervent gaze which makes Jim want to keep the young ensign in his room, safe and locked away until his demons won't come to haunt the poor boy at night. Instead of saying his thoughts out loud however, Jim just waits for Pasha to gain enough strength and courage to speak. 

"H-has zis happened to you ser?" And oh, this sweet young, still innocent boy before him looks up at Jim with the same curious wonder he has when they charted a new solar system for the first time, and Jim now knows why Sulu fell in love with the tiny, sweet Russian Omega who just cried on Jim's shoulder for the better part of an hour. Sulu fell in love with Chekov not because of his age, his secondary gender, or his innocence. Sulu fell in love with Pasha because of how Pasha looked at the stars with joy, wonder, love, and longing to see more. Sulu loved Chekov's _mind,_ along with Pasha's entire being wrapped up into a pint-sized tiny body full of energy and life. And Jim can see it now before him, but now there's also cracks in the innocence that everyone loved about Pavel, and Jim knew that the only way to fix those cracks, or at the very least, to start to patch them up little by little, was to give him some honesty. 

"Yes, it happened a long time ago." A _very_ long time ago which Jim does not like to talk about at all. But for Pasha, he will. 

"Did you keep your baby?" And this time Jim pauses, his eyes falling from Chekov's as he remembers the pain and the tears of the doctors clinical hands inside of him, poking and prodding and _violating_ his body in ways that he'd never thought he'd experience. 

But he's not in that office, he's not losing his child, he's here, with one in his belly and one in his arms. 

Jim puts a hand protectively on the tiny swell of his stomach and sucks in a breath before whispering, 

"No." And the room was silent once more.

******************************************************

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spock whispers into Jim's hair when they're cuddled up on their bed, not even separated by mere inches as Spock's hands wrap protectively around Jim's middle section. 

_No, I just want to stay in a reality where you won't be disgusted by me._

"Yes, actually." Jim softly breathes as he rolls onto his side to face Spock, his mate, the love of his life and he almost decides to not say anything. He almost lets it go and snuggles back into Spock's chest but he doesn't, he's speeding into the edge of precipice behind a fast car and he doesn't let go of the wheel, he dives head-first in. 

"Pasha asked me if I had ever been raped before, if I've ever been _defiled_ the way he was before and, and I-" Jim turns away and presses his head into his pillow to close his eyes and muffle his sobs that are oh-so similar to the ones Chekov released that echoed off the med-bay's walls as Jim's do now. 

He feels the bed shift beside him and this is it. This is where Spock walks out, severs their bond and wants nothing to do with the child that's growing within him. And Jim can do it, he has Bones, Sulu, Sam and Aurie. He'll be fine, he hopes. 

It's not until he feels warm hands rubbing his shoulders and brushing the many tears off his face that he opens to see Spock kneeling before him beside the bed, with no anger or disgust on his face, just love, understanding and empathy. 

_He's lying to you, he doesn't love you. Who could possibly love you? _Jim's mind taunts and it's all he can do to not scream and smack his head to get his voices to _stop talking._

"I thought you would hate me," Jim whispers and Spock raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Why in Surak's name would I hate the one I love the most, my _t'hy'la._ I could _never_ hate you, not even if you tried to force me. You are carrying my child, James, you allowed a logical zealot of a Vulcan to love you, to mate and soon marry you. And I-" Spock takes in a heavy breath while Jim clutches his hand tighter before kissing it. "I could not live without you. I _would_ not live without you. You, James Tiberius Kirk, and the child that you carry inside you, are _everything to me."_ Spock vows before choking up and Jim realizes that he's never seen Spock this vulnerable before, not even when they found Amanda on the _Narada,_ or even when Spock strangled him on the bridge. Seeing Spock like this, completely open to him, took Jim's breath away at the sheer force of emotion. So much so that Jim leaned forward to touch his forehead to Spock's own in a tender display of love.

"If you and our child were to perish, I would follow you even then." Spock whispers and _that_ admission made Jim choke out a gasp before raising himself up to kiss his mate reverently and with so much love that any other person would probably be overwhelmed.

But not Spock. 

_I'm not going anywhere_ Jim's mind slides into Spock's own as Spock starts to move two fingers to caress Jim's hand.

_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, k'hat'n'dlawa, Tev-tor khaf-spol t'nash-veh tu-fam.**_ _**I cherish thee, half of my heart and soul. Without you, my heart languishes.**_

_Du nam-tor t'nash-veh kanok esh ik i nem-tor. I dungi ashaya du na' ek' wak._ _You are my every breath that I take. I will love you for all time._

**_You have been learning Vulcan, t'hy'la._** Jim feels Spock's grin through their bond and how _proud_ Spock is of him. Jim mischievously giggles through their bond like he's been stealing cookies out of the jar without anyone seeing and been keeping it a secret for weeks. 

_Uhura's been helping me when you're on Beta shift. She's told me that I'm a quick study. And hey, our kids gonna be bi-lingual, and I don't wanna be left out of conversations or not hear all of the Vulcan gossip. So I'd thought I'd learn._

_**Du nam-tor wehtsuri, James. Remind me tor mazhiv-kur-tor Nyota hayaik gad ska'. You are extraordinary, James. Remind me to give Nyota extra days off.** _

_I love you_ Jim's mind whispers before he comes to again, and definitely _not_ in the same position as where he was before. 

Now, Jim's pinned underneath his mate's full weight and the heat radiating off of Spock's body and Jim is _just_ about to tear Spock's clothes off his body and let Spock ravage him before-

**"Brig to Captain Kirk."**

The one and only Hikaru "Cock-blocking" Sulu's voice rings throughout Jim's quarters and Jim has to suppress a groan before answering because, _really?_

"Kirk here, Hiki what's going on?"

**"There's been an incident, in the brig."** And Jim vows to every deity known in the galaxy that if this was a fucking prank that he will _castrate_ Sulu himself if Spock doesn't get to him first.

"What _kind_ of incident?"

**"Pasha went to see _him."_** Hikaru let out in one single breath and _that_ makes Jim pause.

**"He hacked into the fucker's cell for him to enter and turn the lights off and I- oh god, there's screaming and one of my katanas is gone from my room-"** _Clever boy,_ Jim grins before interrupting Sulu again.

"I'll be down in five, Spock's coming with me too." And Spock sinks his teeth into Jim's mating gland over the mark he made three months ago and Jim can _feel_ the feral grin Spock's giving through his skin and Jim _laughs._

***************************************************

Thankfully, Scotty's able to restore the lights to the cell just as Jim and Spock arrive and they're treated to a _sight indeed._

Chekov's completely covered in blood as he smiles maniacally while he's slicing through the rapist Alpha's joints on his wrist with Sulu's stolen katana as the Alpha bastard screams bloody murder. Pasha's already removed one hand so he's making a matching set and finishing the job.

Jim almost cheers Pasha on, but he thinks that for the fragile Alphas in the area, besides Spock and Sulu, who are happy to see this fucker get his just desserts, that it might impact their egos to see that Omega's are not as feeble as most Alphas and Betas think them to be. 

_"You took everything from me!"_ Pavel roars before dealing the final slice to the other hand and Jim and the others can audibly hear the joint _crack_ as the fucker screams. It's then that Jim notices the Alpha's pants were cut off of him and where there should be a cock, there is only a hole where it should have been and Jim nearly roars in triumph, but for the mean time he just settles for a small, subtle smirk.

"And now I will take the one thing you have left." Pasha growls before forcing the Alpha's chin up with one hand and completely severing his head with the katana in the other. It's at that moment that Jim sees the blood pouring from in between Pasha's legs before said Omega turns to see everyone who's watching in disturbed awe before collapsing with the Alpha's head still in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.

**Author's Note:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life.


End file.
